Dear Diary,
by Serap-89
Summary: Ginny, Harry! What's taking you two so long! Get in he-" Ron, being the git he is sometimes, walked from the kitchen, and as soon as he saw us in that position, his ears turned pink and his eyes widened. HG, R&R please!
1. One

_February 18, 1999, 7:24 P.M._

_Hello Diary, my name's Ginny Molly Weasley - Ginny's short for Ginevra, if you're wondering. Not Virginia. Everyone I know think's it's Virginia, but it's not! _

_Well, if I continue on that subject I'll find myself rambling non-stop - I've been known to, just ask any of my six brothers. Or my brother Ron's two best friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I mean, I don't always ramble about my name, I mean, my brothers all know my name of course, and Hermione and Harry have been told by Ron and me. _

_Oh, oops. I've started rambling, haven't I? I'm sorry, Diary, I'll get to more... uh... well, something besides the subject of rambling about rambling._

_Let's see... Ok, I'll start at the beginning. I probably wouldn't own you, and I wouldn't have dared to, while I was at Hogwarts. Confused? Well, you see, I had a bad experience with an enchanted diary in my first year. I don't think I can tell you now, it was only seven years ago, I still can't talk about it that well. I'll probably gradually tell you over the years - well, if I keep you that long. _

_I'll try to! Although, if my brothers have anything to do with it, they'll probably get a hold of you and do... something, I dunno what. Sometimes I think they're the overprotective types, then I think they're annoying prats that would rather embarrass than protect me. You know what I mean? Probably not._

_Anyway, I wouldn't even touch a diary in Flourish and Blotts. Actually, I wouldn't touch a diary, PERIOD. That is, until Hermione took me to Muggle London and a really neat book store. I was just innocently looking through the fascinating books in the Young Adult section, when I stepped on you. Sorry about that. Anyway, I picked you up, thinking you fell off the shelf, and opened you up. You know what I saw? Blank off-white pages with lines across for writing on, a flower-petal frame around it, and a pretty fluffy white cat in the right corner. I knew you were a Diary, but, you were a Muggle Diary, so, I didn't really figure you would have any Dark Wizard memories trapped in you. Actually, if you had it would have probably been a witch, unless the wizard like flowers and kitties..._

_Heh, heh. I have to go for now Diary, Mum's calling me for dinner... it's kind of lonely, now. Fred, George, and Ron have moved out now, so now it's just me living here. Oh, I'll tell you all about them either tomorrow or after dinner tonight. _

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 19, 9:32 A.M._

_Hi again Diary! You know, if I'm going to talk to you every day, I really should give you a name. How about... er... I'll be right back in just a second, I want to find this book with names and meanings of them I bought at the Muggle book store!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 19, 9:40 A.M._

_That took just a few minutes longer than I thought, but I found you a good name! It fits! Or, I hope it does. Selma. Do you like it? It means 'divine protector' in German, 'fair, just' in Irish, 'divinely_ _protected' in Scandinavian, and 'secure' in Arabic._

_Ok, so, Selma, I was going to tell you about my family and friends, right?_

_... Right! I remember, it says so on the page before this one!_

_Ok, first of all... hm... Mum? What can I say about mum... she... well, she has a temper but is there when any of us need her even if she blows up at us about it... she cooks well..._

_Ok, that's basically all I can think of for Mum, onto Dad. He loves Muggles. He's absolutely giddy that I bought you and the other Muggle book I bought. I forgot what he said about it, but it made me laugh..._

_Onto... uh... anyone I think of..._

_How about Ron? Ok, yeah, Ron. He's Harry Potter's best friend! Can you believe it?! My brother is best friends with the Boy Who Lived (And Then A Year Ago Defeated Everyone-Knows-Who)!_ _Oh, but this is not time to talk about Harry. This is time to talk about Ron. He is thick in the head, or at least, that's what he seems to want everyone to think. And believe me, everyone does think it._

_Last year, he and Hermione got married. They had only been out of school a year, and they already got married! Jeez. Well, at least they FINALLY got a clue - or, no, wait. RON finally got a clue, and got up the guts to ask her. Oh, this was after they had been BF/GF for over a year._

_Now, should I say stuff about Harry or skip him and tell about the rest of my brothers and save him for last...? Hm..._

_Oh hell, I'll tell you about him now. He is... amazing. I'm sorry, I'm probably going to go on rambling about him, so brace yourself, ok, Selma? ... I must have lost my mind, you're a book, you can't brace yourself..._

_Okay, where was I? Oh yes. He's amazing. And I don't mean the whole 'Boy Who Lived' crap, either. I mean his personality._ _How he handles himself, you know what I mean? And his green eyes, so... beautiful and intense. He can be a bit on the annoying side at times, but really, who is so perfect that they are never annoying? No one, that's who! I even find my best friends annoying at times. Well, actually, a lot of the time. _

_Speaking of my friends, I'll tell you about them now that I've found an interlude for my ramble about Harry. Ok, my friends, in what order... youngest to oldest, oldest to youngest...? Eh, I'll just go by oldest to youngest._

_Lysander Menachem: Was in Hufflepuff. He was a jokester - he admired my brothers, Fred and George, a lot._

_Vondra Gibor: Was in Ravenclaw. She was Lysander's girlfriend - I think they're planning on getting married next year._

_Colin Creevey: Was in Gryffindor. He was the photographer - and most of the time, he was happy, so he got along really well with Lysander._

_Luna Lovegood: Was in Ravenclaw. She was... weird. A lot of people called her 'Loony Lovegood'. And I admit, I might've once or twice myself..._

_Intisar Dezere: Was in Slytherin. So what if I made friends with a Slytherin while I was in Gryffindor? She was a good person when she wanted to actually show it - unlike some Slytherins I could mention... _

_And finally, Keawe Mamo: Was in Ravenclaw. He was... shy and sweet. He was my boyfriend last year, but then he and Intisar met. Let's just say, in a couple months there's gonna be a baby shower._

_I got to go, Selma, Ron and Hermione are here, for lunch. Oh, I think I hear Harry's voice, too! Well, I guess I'll finish telling you about the rest of my family LATER, probably after my brother and sister-in-law and friend leave._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................__

_February 19, 3:45 P.M._

_Oh... my... GOSH!! (excited squeal) I am going to be an Aunt, Selma! 'Mione's pregnant!! Gt to go, Selm, can' wirte till lter!_ _Gotto go visit themmore! I AM SO EXICTED!! I CAN'T STOP MESSIN UP, SORRY, I'LL FIX IT LTER, I CANNOT BELIEVETHIS! EEEEEE!!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................__

_February 19, 4:30 P.M._

_I just realized something, Selma. It doesn't have anything to do with the exciting news or anything. And actually, I realized a couple things tonight. I think I might relay the nights events to you, from what I can remember. Ok, let's see..._

I set my Muggle diary, Selma as I call her (_I'm going to refer to you not as if I'm talking to you, ok, Selma? Just in case my peeping children ever read this... well, if I ever do have peeping children, that is)_, down on my desk, and stood up, stretching out my sore back. I had been sitting there for a while, writing about... stuff. Well, after I heard my back, legs, and arms crack like I had been sleeping curled up on a piece of furniture for a day, I walked to my door and then walked downstairs where I could hear conversations going on between my parents and brother, sister-in-law, and friend.

As soon as I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Hermione - who else? "Her... mione... can't... breathe... AIR..." I gasped, I mean, what else could I do? I was being choked to death by a "friendly" hug! She did as requested, and I found it strange that when I looked at her face, she had a bright beaming smile and a waterfall of tears cascading down her face.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but... oh, it's so wonderful!" she cried happily, and I blinked in confusion at her. She wasn't normally so bubbly. In fact, usually, she was Ms. Be-Serious-Or-Face-The-Consequences. Well, a lot of the time, anyway.

"What's so wonderful?" I asked her, STILL blinking in confusion. What was she getting at, I HAD wondered. More bubbly-sobbing-ness from 'Mione, for about fifteen minutes - ok, more like only five minutes, but with a bubbly-sobbing-pregnant person (_I didn't know that at the time, though, of course_), it seems to take an eternity - and then she FINALLY answered me.

"I can't tell you, yet. You have to find out with everyone else. Sorry, Ginny!" she chirped, then skipped into the kitchen, where everyone else obviously was. So, blah, blah, blah, next I found myself walking towards the kitchen, but then I found a hand gripping my shoulder lightly holding me back. I could hear my parents' voices and Ron's (_I already knew Hermione was in there, of course_) coming from the kitchen, so I automatically knew who THIS was.

And as if on cue, my heart leapt to my throat! I should have figured it out, but I didn't, yet. Turning around, I saw - what a shock! - Harry Potter, looking slightly down at me (_He's always been a bit taller than me, you know of course_) with a smile on his face. (_Oh, that's right, Selma! He smiles a lot more now! And is so handso - on with the story!_) "Hi, Ginny." he greeted, and I looked into his emerald eyes, almost immediately losing myself in them.

"Hi..." I murmered lamely. What a wonderful greeting, Ginevra Weasley. "... Harry." I decided to finish my lame sentence. It sounded so much better when he said it.

I mean, when he said it, only with my name, not his. That would be weird.

He laughed slightly at my hesitation, and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "What do you think they're going to say? Must be pretty big and exciting, to get Hermione all worked up like this."

I just found myself nodding mutely. (_I think that was when I realized the first thing I realized tonight. I still had that stupid crush on Harry!_)

When I hadn't replied to him, he looked back at me in a bit of confusion. And, I just bet my face was completely and totally RED, of course, because he blinked in even **more** confusion. (_I can't believe what happens... oh sorry, getting ahead of myself, sorry..._) "Ginny? Are you ok?" he started, turning back fully around to me. And, of course, just like before, my stupid face goes EVEN STINKING REDDER! _What, am I an eleven year old again?_ I had thought, trying to get myself to actually open my mouth and speak to him. "Are you sick? Your face looks hot..." he asked, continuing from where he left off. And you know what that had sounded like to my ears at that moment?

... it sounded like he said that I was 'hot', so my face goes even redder... (_[bangs head against wall]_) which, resulted in him asking once more if I was ill.

Which, in a sense, I kind of was.

"... er, n-no Harry, I'm... I'm just fine... I just..." I stuttered, inwardly cursing myself. It was a good thing I didn't have my wand with me at the moment, or I would've _Avada'd _myself. "I... just... yeah, I wonder what their news is?" I decided that the best course of action would be to change the subject.

Harry, unfortunately, was too caring.

He walked up to me - which, of course, made my stomach do a flip-flop - and pressed the inside of his wrist to my forehead. "Are you sure you're okay, Ginny? You're burning up." he inquired, making me blink and feel my forehead for myself. And, he was right.

Duh, I was burning up because I was near him!

"Yes, Harry, I am fine sure I'm, me believe, okay?" I managed, then looking at his raised eyebrow, I realized what I said and tried again. "I'm mean, I... uh, _I_ _mean_, really I not worry Harry don't you fine I'm sick have to me about am. AH! I **_mean_**__, I am fine, Harry, you don't have to worry about me, really, I'm not sick."

He then stepped closer to me, smiling sexily, and bent his face near mine. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, and I felt my heart flutter at his deeper tone. Then he bent farther forward and kissed me and I...

Oh, who am I kidding, that not what happened at all!

(_[rewinds back to after I said 'I'm not sick']_) Harry continued to look at me funny, then blinked, and shook his head. "Well, if you say so, Gin." he shrugged, then turned in the direction of the kitchen, for a moment, then turned his face back to me, grinned, and motioned in that direction. "Shall we, milady?" he asked, in a silly sounding fake French accent. (_[sighs and smiles in a silly manner]_)

"Why, that's an absolutely _fabulous_ idea, Monsieur." I chirped in an equally silly faux (_Um, that is the right word and spelling, right? ... [laughs nervously]_) French accent, as I held out my hand haughtily, pretending to be someone rich and important. "Lead the way!" He laughed at my completely bizarre acts, took my hand, and began leading me towards the kitchen.

"You know this is ridiculous, right? It's just to your kitchen." he laughed, looking back at me, and despite my earlier embarrassment, and crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh more.

"So what? I just so _happen_ to like being ridiculous every once and a while! And I thought you did too, Mr. So-Serious-All-of-A-Sudden-Potter." I retorted, but then realized that didn't make sense. He wasn't being serious all of a sudden, he was laughing.

"What do you mean, I'm serious all of a sudden!" he chuckled, then he did something unexpected. He jerked me forward with the hand I was holding, making me get flung forward and collide right into him. And, you may be thinking, since he had been turned away from me, into his back, but _ohh no._ I found myself squished up against his chest, staring with wide eyes up into his face, which I hadn't really noticed before was slightly red. He opened his mouth to continue what he was saying, but then snapped it shut, and just stared at my face.

I bet my face was redder than my hair. I just **_bet_**__.

Now, if you think that we just stayed there, me in his arms, staring into each other's eyes, romantically, you're wrong. Oh, but, believe me, I would have rather that happened.

"Ginny, Harry! What's taking you two so long?! Get in he-" Ron, being the git he is sometimes, walked from the kitchen, and as soon as he saw us in that position, his ears turned pink and his eyes widened. "Oh, uh, s-sorry. I, er, I didn't mean to... erm, I didn't mean to just, uh, barge in on... your... Oh never mind, you know what I mean! So, when did this start?" he inquired suspiciously, crossing his arms and walking towards us with a half accusatory half excited look on his face.

Ohh, ok, so, he wasn't that calm about it, but that was pretty muchly how it was.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" was his real reaction after he stuttered his apology. "My best friend and little sister together, and they _don't even tell me_?!"

My face was crimson - half from embarrassment and... oh, okay, it was more than half embarrassment, and less than half anger. Pushing myself away from Harry, I stormed up to Ron, my fists balled, and hit him upside the head. "You're a real idiot, Ron! IF Harry and I were together - which are definitely _not_ - we would tell you, you know that!" I huffed, narrowing my eyes at him, then storming into the kitchen. **Really**! He actually thought that Harry and I were together and didn't tell him! He's honestly lost his mind.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I found Mum, Dad, and Hermione staring at me. _I thought my other brothers were going to be here? Oh well, never mind._ I thought, sitting down at the table, trying to ignore their stares. But, do you know how hard ignoring suspicious looks is!?

"Did I hear Ron say something about... you and Harry, _together_?" Hermione inquired, and I looked up at her in slight annoyance. And my 'slight' annoyance increased when I saw the slight smirk on her face.

"He jumped to conclusions." I snapped, feeling like doing something to wipe that smirk off her face, but I really didn't want to, I just... oh forget it, it's obvious what I mean.

"Hm." her smirk switched to an all-knowing smile, as Ron and Harry sauntered back in, and took seats, both with pink tinged faces.

After a while of just sitting around, eating silently, Mum broke the silence. "So? What is it the news that you wanted us all to hear?"

I looked directly at Ron and Hermione who were sitting across from me and Harry, nodding my head and grinning at them. "Yeah, the last time you made us do this, you were announcing that you were getting married." Harry said from beside me, and when I glanced at him for a second, I noticed that he was also grinning at the two.

At that point, Hermione, once more in her bubbly-sobbing state, smiled in joy. "Well, it's just as... as wonderful! I... I'm pregnant!" she turned to Ron, and threw her arms around his neck, but still managing to look around at all of us.

Mum, Dad, Harry and I stared at them in happy shock. "Oh my gosh, congratulations! How far along?!" I was the first to find my voice, and when I did, the first thing that came out was a squeal; what I said in that squeal, I am sure only Mum, Hermione and I understood.

"Two months!" Hermione squealed back in similar fashion. The rest of the conversation continued on like that, or, it did until Harry, Ron, and Dad (_Mum had already joined the conversation, of course_) cut into it, then it became more normal.

_And I believe that's when I realized the other thing I realized tonight. [sighs in a melancholy way] I think I'll never have a husband and kids... oh, don't look at me like that, Selma! ... Not that you _can _look at me, being a Muggle diary and all... But, I really think it's true, I really, truly think that I'll never have a life. A life where I have a husband and kids, that is. I mean, I already have a life and all..._

_Oh forget it, I've got to go to dinner Selma, probably not going to write in you again until tomorrow. Bye._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 19, 7:50 P.M._

_Selma, I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB!!_

_..._

_..._

_AND IF I DON'T HAVE A JOB, HOW CAN I GET MARRIED AND HAVE KIDS!?!_

_..._

_..._

_TALK TO YOU TOMORROW!!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

A/n: So... er... heh, heh, this is my first HP fan-fic! It's pretty obvious, isn't it? [sigh] Not very good, right? Sorry if the characters seem somewhat OOC. And, all flames will be given to my cousin, CiaHottie, because she is a flame demon. All constructive criticism will be appreciated, as will complements! Review, please! OH! And, before I forget...

Disclaimer: Now gee, do I, Serap-89, own Harry Potter? I don't **_think so_**__. If I did, do you think I would be writing FAN-FICTION!? But, I do own some characters that appear in this fic...

REVIEW PLEASE! [smiles pleadingly]


	2. Two

__

February 20, 11:23 A.M.

Remind me to kill Hermione later, ok?

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 20, 11:27 A.M.

Oh. And Ron too.

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 20, 11:30 A.M.

Add Harry to that list.

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 20, 11:37 A.M.

Ok, maybe not Harry, it wasn't his fault…

…

Mum, she had something to do with it also, I just know it… [glares]

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 20 11:49 A.M.

Oh… do you want to know why, Selma? Ok, it's like this.

I was going to take a shower this morning after I woke up. Actually, after breakfast. I asked Mum if anyone was in there, she told me no. She was right. Am I going too fast? … No, yes? … Ok, no.

Anyway, after gathering my clothes for the day, I headed into the bathroom, completely forgetting to lock the door. There was my mistake. Anyway, I placed my clothes on the counter, stripped from the ones I was wearing, then got in the shower.

Now, I thought since I asked Mum if anyone was occupying the shower, she would have told no one to head in there. She did - but, she only told Ron and Hermione. (_[growls at Mum] Evil plotting matchmaker…_) Ron and Hermione, I just KNOW, didn't tell Harry on purpose.

Since I was in the shower, and had loud water beating around my head, I didn't hear the door open. Oh boy, I wish I had. (_[shrieks in embarrassment]_)

Not long after the door opened (_Now that I think back on it, I did hear it, but just didn't acknowledge it_), I heard footsteps. "Who's there!?" I snapped, throwing the curtains open. Harry stood there, staring my way, with a horror stricken look on his face. Well, it was halfway embarrassed. When I realized what I did, I looked down at myself, then back up at him, attempting to cover myself up. "GET OUT!! Harry, I'm taking a SHOWER, didn't Mum tell you?! GET OUT! OUT!!" I exclaimed, a deep scowl (_Probably a deep blush, too_) etched on my face.

"S-sorry, I didn't… I didn't know! I'm going to just go now…" he stuttered, his face glowing red, turned on his heel and walked right out.

Kill Hermione, Ron, and Mum. Get back at them! [evil laugh] Muahahahahahhahaahah…

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 23, 5:34 P.M.

Sorry I haven't written in so long, Selma. Gred and Forge decided to take you… [grumbles, glares] Nothing really has happened since the last time I wrote…

Well, I got back at Ron. Hwahahahah… Turned his robes all HOT PINK! I've been trying to think of somehow to get even with 'Mione and Mum… Nothing yet…

Help me?

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 24, 12:34 A.M.

Selma… tired… sorry to write so late, but I thought of something! HIDE ALL OF MIONE'S BOOKS!!

…

Too lame?

Er, yeah… Sorry, tired mind, lame ideas.

Talk to you tomorrow, Selma.

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 24, 9:47 P.M.

Hi Selma. … [laughs] I got back at Hermione, with the help of Fred and George. Muah. I asked them to help me think of something that would help me get back at her, without hurting her and the baby. Oh boy, it's hilarious. Or, it was at the time, I was rolling on the floor laughing! Hehehehee… heh… heheh… right. Anyway!

What they gave me, I had no idea what it would do, but they told me to put it in her tea or something. So, I did. After she drank it, she got a dazed look on her face, then she turned to Harry, and kissed him! After she kissed him, she turned to Ron, kissed him (not unusual), but after that she… hehehe… kissed Dad! Then, she kissed ME. [snicker]

She did that for about an hour. I think I got back at her, don't you?

Got to go, Selma, bed.

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

February 25, 2:31 P.M.

Not again… Selma, tell me **why** I always end up in embarrassing situations? HM? Well, I certainly_ don't know._

…It's a conspiracy… Everyone is out to embarrass me, I tell you…

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

A/n: SHORT chapter, no? THANK YOU for all the good reviews! Next chapter, I'll have review responses. Did you like the little cliffhanger? The whole chapter sucks, I say…

Disclaimer: NO!! I don't. Own it. I refuse to say something untruthful and say that I do… No owning power for me. NONE AT ALL!! Except Selma. And… other characters I might add later… [muah]


	3. Three

_February 25, 2:35 P.M._

_Oh. You want to know why I say everyone is out to embarrass me? It's really quite… erm… not exactly 'simple'… but here's how it goes._

I was getting dressed, after _Ron_ knocked a glass of pumpkin juice on me. Who would stay in their clothes after that? Certainly no one _sane_. Anyway, I was changing clothes, and only had on my underwear (_bra and underwear, that is, not just underwear... [blush]_). That was when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?!" I snapped at the door, already in a bad mood from Ron ruining my clothes.

"It's Harry. I'm getting something for Hermione; can I come in?" Harry answered me, causing my eyes to widen. I decided to dress faster, turning around quickly to my bed, where my shirt was lying. I had forgotten, though, that it's not good to spin around like that while standing on your own pants. You usually end up slipping. … well, sometimes.

"AH!" I cried out, falling forward, missing my bed and landing face down on the floor. Cursing under my breath, I attempted to pull myself up, onto the bed so I could grab my shirt.

"Ginny? Are you okay in there!? I heard a loud thump…" I heard Harry's concerned voice come from behind my door, just before I heard the dreaded sound of the door creaking.

I turned around, to find him standing there, just like while I was in the shower, staring at me with a red face. As my face reddened, I balled my fists, and shook my right one at him. "QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!! Get OUT, out, OUT! Do you like barging in on me while I'm indecent or something!?" I exclaimed, once more trying to cover myself. He just stood there. Then he stuttered for a moment, turned around, and bolted out the door.

Or, he would have, if he hadn't tripped on my ruined shirt that I left near the door.

"Oh my! HARRY, are you ok!?" I stood up from my position on the floor, and rushed to his side, completely forgetting the fact that I was practically naked. I kneeled next to him, and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off the floor. Or, off his face, at least. "Harry? You are not _answering_, Harry. You're making me nervous, at least say something!" I tried to pull him up again.

This time my attempt worked, and he sat up, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Gin." he answered, looking at me, and I smiled happily. We sat there for a few seconds, silently staring into each other's eyes. Did either of us notice the other getting closer? No, not until…

Hermione's voice broke into our thoughts. "Harry, I thought you would be down sooner! What's taking so long, I just asked you to get me a book…" her voice trailed off, as she stepped into the doorway, noticing the… not so 'nice' looking scene. Me, in my bra and underwear. Harry, laying beside me, both of our faces only inches away. "Am I interrupting something?" she smirked at us, crossing her arms, an all-knowing glint in her eyes.

"NO!!" we both exclaimed, turning towards her and backing away from each other. I glanced towards him, my eyes wide, my face competing with my hair to see who was the reddest, and then back to Hermione.

"It's **_not_**__ what it looks like, 'Mione!" I said, reaching my hands out and shaking them in a defensive gesture. "No, I was just changing my clothes, when Harry burst in, then I told him to get out and he tripped and I helped him up and then you came! Don't tell Mum? Or Ron? Especially not Ron! He'll kill Harry!" I tried to clear it up, but… it didn't help, much.

"Hm. Uh huh. Well, I won't tell them, but I don't understand why not if that is really just what happened." Hermione said, un-crossing her arms and backing out of the doorway. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um, Hermione? Ron would not take it like that, most likely. You know him, being the overprotective git that he is…" I trailed off, rolling my eyes, then turning to Harry and glaring at him. "Didn't I tell you to get out?!"

He frowned at me, and crossed his arms. "No, I believe you said 'OUT, out, OUT!!' Sound about right?" he retorted, standing up, and rolling his eyes. I just continued to glare at him.

"Yes. Do it! I'm still getting dressed you know! Out!!" I snapped at him, wanting my main source of embarrassment out of my room.

"Yes, Ma'am." he said sarcastically, pretending to salute, and 'marched' out the door. Hermione, giggling, followed him down the stairs.

_So, yep, that's basically what happened. Got to go now, Selma, I think I hear my embarrasser - er, I mean, Harry - knocking on my door again… [growl]_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 26, 12:23 P.M._

_Boring day so far… must… not… fall… aslee…._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 26, 3:34 P.M._

_Oops. Fell asleep on you, smeared my last message. It's all over my face. My face says… eelsa …llaf …ton …tsum …raf os yad gniroB_

_Now, what would be just **perfect** is if Harry walked in right -_

_…_

_…now…_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 26, 3:37 P.M._

_Had to chase Harry out. Sorry, Selma. You know, I'm beginning to think someone put an embarrassment curse on me? Like… someone intent on… never mind. Embarrassment… hm… probably Fred or George. Maybe they slipped something into my food when I wasn't looking… one of their pranks… [glares] _

_Don't they know I don't do well with embarrassment? _

_…_

_And didn't they know that Ron would suspect Harry and I of… stuff!?_

_Maybe it was… PERCY… trying to get Ron to get so angry with Harry that they won't speak to each other again?_

_… Maybe I'm just paranoid…_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_February 26, 3:46 P.M._

_Yeah, I'm just paranoid._

_..._

_How can I get rid of the paranoia, Selma? I'm going to go to try and find a cure for it. Maybe a good… charm? Bye for now!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 1, 9:32 P.M._

_I… am… irritated… at… my… brothers… Gred… and… FORGE… they took you again!! This time for… FOUR DAYS!! AND YOU KNOW WHAT!?_

_…_

_THEY READ YOU!!!!!_

_I think I'm going to die… where's my wand!? They were making fun of me for it! WHERE'S my wand?! Can you believe them!? WHERE'S MY wand!? I am seriously going to hurt them!! WHERE'S MY WAND!? Where did I put that stupid wand of mine?! Did they take that TOO?! _

_They've gone too far…_

_…again…_

_Aha! I know! I need to go ask Harry if I can borrow his wand. _

_He'll understand that I need it to be able to hex my brothers._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 1, 9:59 P.M._

_Selma, I think I just felt what it felt like for Harry to walk in on me while I was dressing._

I left my room, and walked towards Percy's old room - Harry was staying in it for some reason, that really didn't make sense to me, because, he had his own apartment. Okay, well, that really doesn't have much to do with anything, so I'll just continue with the main point of the story.

Which, is similar to most my stories.

As I was walking towards the room in which Harry was staying, I didn't even think of the possibility that he might be getting ready for bed. I mean, at only 9 something? Yeah, right. I should have thought of the possibility that he _might _be tired, but _oh no_, never even crossed my mind.

So, as I was saying before I interrupted myself, again, I approached the door to 'his' room, and knocked on the door. "Harry, may I borrow your wand? I need to hex Fred and George, but they took my wand, so I can't exactly use it. And I really don't think barging in on Hermione and Ron would be a very good idea." I chuckled, listening for his response.

I waited for his response for a bit longer, then impatiently knocked on the door again. "_Harry,_ are you in there? Hello?" I called out, raising an eyebrow at the door.

I then heard a muffled reply from inside the room that sounded to me like 'come in', so I grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, pushed the door forward and stepped in. As soon as I stepped in, though, oh boy, I wish I had just waited until tomorrow to ask for his wand. Or, just waited until tomorrow, so I could have asked Fred and George for my wand back... but, too late, it happened.

There he stood, with a shirt tangled around his head, his arms up in it - obviously trying to pull it off, but not succeeding - with only a pair of red boxers that had snitches on them. It actually wasn't too bad to see Harry like that at first (_[major blush]_), but after only a minute, I came to my senses, and my body stiffened completely, my face in a competition with my hair.

Harry had heard the door open, obviously, and tried even harder to pull the shirt off, succeeding in the end. He threw it on the bed, and turned his head to face me. His eyes were wide, and his face was red. After a couple seconds, he scowled, and crossed his arms. "Ginny, what are you doing in here?" he asked, his voice unnaturally calm, which unnerved me. He was **_supposed_**__ to be shouting at me so loud that people three blocks away would be waking up! I blinked at him, and my hands disappeared behind my back, gripping each other.

"Er... well, you see, uh, Harry, I was, uh, well, Fred and George, they, they stole my wand, and I wanted, to, well, see if you could, well, lend me your's, so I could, y'know, hex them?" I muttered. _Smooth, real smooth, Weasley._ I had thought, mentally kicking myself. Although, if you had barged in on someone while they're half naked, wouldn't _you_ have stuttered?

"Okay, but, why didn't you wait until, oh, say, _morning_?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me. Why wasn't he bothered that I had barged in on him?! Oh boy, he confuses me. I drooped my head down in embarrassment, to hide my beet red face, and to stop staring at... well... yeah (_Heh, heh... [shifty eyes, embarrassed blush]_). And what does he do? He walks closer to me, but luckily, not _too_ close to me. "Well?"

"Because, Harry, my mind was not clear, okay? I was so busy wanting to get back at them for taking Selma _and_ my wand that I didn't really think about the time!" I exclaimed, snapping my head back up, my eyes glaring into his and my hands now on my hips. He looked at me strangely, and I realized that he didn't know I had a diary named Selma. "Oh, Selma's my... er, my diary." I cleared it up, and he nodded his head once, slowly.

"Oh... kay." he paused, then grabbed my arm, startling me, and making me blink surprisedly at him. "Well, if they don't give it back to you tomorrow, you may borrow mine to hex them with it, okay? But for now, unless you plan on sleeping in here, I would very much appreciate it if you leave." he then began guiding me to the door, still holding onto my arm. I pulled my arm out of his hand, and stormed the rest of the way to the door. Why was I so irritated? Maybe it was because he assumed that I wanted to sleep with him? (_That didn't exactly come out right... heh heh..._) Or maybe it was just my embarrassment.

Yeah, I think it was that.

When I reached the door, I turned sharply, and stared at him, a light frown on my red face. He looked, possibly, more embarrassed now than before, as well as curious. "Yes, I shall leave now, Harry. Goodnight." I stated, and before he could say goodnight back, I turned, walked out the door, slamming it behind me. Surprisingly, this woke no one up.

_At least, I think it didn't. I won't know until morning, will I, Selma? I guess I should probably go to bed, shouldn't I? I just don't feel like it. I feel wide awake, like talking to you, or reading, or... just, something, that's not sleeping! Well, see ya, Selma, I'm going to find something to do._

_... like, maybe, watch that Muggle thingy called a... tellinvision? I don't remember what Hermione said it was called..._

_G'night!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 2, 6:02 A.M._

_Just woke up. Ony got abou threee hoours of seep. Sorrry about te misspellins and stuff, too tied too do it write. Mabe I sbould (_A/n: Every misspelling is intentional_) get more sleep? Goodmight, Slema._

_.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,................................................._

_March 2, 8:25 A.M._

_Much more awake now, Selma. Good morning! I can't believe I actually wrote that last message... Ugh! It's horrible, I should use that Muggle stuff that Hermione gave me (for some reason, I don't know why), white out... but, these pages are off-white. Maybe, I should use some... charm, to cover it up? Nah, I'll just leave it there..._

_... something to laugh at..._

_..._

_..._

_I guess._

_.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,................................................._

_March 2, 8:28 A.M._

_REVENGE!! HAHAH! Where's Harry, he said I could borrow his wand today? Gotta go, Selma, muahaha! Buh bye!_

_.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,................................................._

A/n: This one sucks, right? Isn't as funny, right? I think it isn't. Of course, when do I ever think it doesn't suck...? Okay, well, there's chapter three! And, guess what? I don't own HP! And, also, I am going to reply to reviews! Yay-ness.

westlifeluver: Thank you, very much! And, here's the update you requested!

Ever In The Shadows: Hi, and thank you! I'll try to help, if I can, okay?

Gryphonmistress: Yeah, I was going to make it longer, but my best friend (I was at her house when I was writing chapter 2 and half of this chapter) wanted me to stop it there and start on this chapter. Normally, I make my chapter at the LEAST 1000 words long. And, thanks for the review!

Jamiebell: You think how I write is amusing? Yay! And it took me for_ever_ to think of her revenge... good thing, too, huh? Hehehe, otherwise, it would have been a sucky revenge, like... well, I dunno, but it would have been stupid. The rest of the chapters will be longer than the second one, I promise you!

Nightwing 509: Thank you, Nightwing. Here's my update! Hope you liked it.

Shawanad: More? Here's more, cousin-type-person! Hope you enjoyed it, Shawa-dono.

Blueskys: Now you won't go out of you mind, I updated! And, good, I like it that you like that Harry isn't forward and open and that you like Selma. Uh... okay, I didn't word that quite right... oops.

Me, the infamous: No! Don't die! I updated, see? Now, the cliff that you were hanging off of is only three feet high! ... what am I talking about? Anyway, here's your update!

g--b-S-t-E-r07: Thank you!

hpgw= luv-friek: Yep, I will (and did!) post more!

SnakeEyesHannah: Nope, she won't, hehe. And, don't kick my ass, I updated soon! [smiles innocently] I actually already had half of it written when I got your review... actually, I already had half of it written since the day I posted chapter two... just got a writer's block. Grr.__


	4. Four

Yay! So it didn't suck!? I am so happy! And now, in this chapter, the main plot I have had planned since I started this fic is going to begin to take shape. You probably won't notice it, though, it's very minuscule in this chapter, but begins to gradually show itself later on, until - hey, wait a minute, I can't tell you now! You have to read it! And now, disclaimer and review responses:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Which is pretty obvious, since I am known as a FAN-FICTION writer.

Review responses (from first review, to last):

Nightwing 509: Thank you! [dramatic bow] Yeah, I like that part too. And, you will find out now!

g--b-S-t-E-r07: Neither do I; I know if I got that embarrassed, I would surely die. Yeah, she got to have one pleasure in the embarrassment (haha). And yes, she will get her revenge.

PureWhiteLilly: Thank you, thank you! I am so glad you like it enough to put it on your favorites list!

SnakeEyesHannah: It is? Oh, I am so glad, I had hoped so. I warn you, though, some of the upcoming ones might not be. Yes, Harry is, isn't he? Yes, writer's block is AWFUL! Especially when you have people waiting patiently (well, maybe, sometimes) for the next chapter. And it's been more than two days... so, er... well, my excuse is a mixture! My cousin spent the night, and I went swimming a lot, and went to a barbeque for Father's day. Is that a good excuse?

Gryphonmistress: Nope, he wasn't bothered. [grin] Well, not like we all would think, anyway. [snicker] And thank you, I'm glad you like the way it's written.

Shawanad: Oh, I _apologize_, Shawa-_san_. [smiles innocently] And thank you.

JT3: It is and it does? Yay! Thank you!

harryginny=destiny: Thank you. [smile]

Awen: Thank you, and I'll keep posting, so you probably will!

Silver Warrior: Thank you, I am glad that you think so!

hpgw =luv-friek: Thankies.

CiaHottie: Why thank you, Destiny-sama! And I did pretty muchly, so you don't have to do something drastic. But what would your 'something drastic' BE? Hm?

Ailiria-Delasting: Thank you, and of course, Ailiria-san, I wrote this, so you are reading more, that you are! [smiles like Kenshin (Kenshin Himura from the Japanese Anime Rurouni Kenshin, to those who don't know)]

FireWolf Val: I would stop putting myself down, but it's a habit by now, I've done it for_ever_. Just ask CiaHottie, Shawanad, and Ailiria-Delasting, I annoy them to death because of always putting myself down. Haha. And thank you!

Sweet-Oklahoma: Thank you. And, I would if I could, but I can't because I have this terrible habit of saying anything I write sucks. Don't ask _me _where it came from!

AND NOW, for the feature, uh... fic? Or _would_ it be presentation?...

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 2, 10:24 A.M._

_Revenge is sweet... [sighs happily] I feel like dancing. I think I will! But first, should I tell you what I did? It's... well, kinda cute, but if it happened to me, it wouldn't be so much._

_First I had looked through a book that Ron had gotten from Fred and George (Hermione had told them to buy him a book instead of sending the usual prank, but when she saw what book they bought, she told them to take it back - needless to say, they didn't) that has a bunch of 'useless' (according to - guess who? - Hermione) prank-like hexes from around the world in it. It's name, obviously, is _Prank Hexes from Around the World_, by _Junko Miyako Mikashi_. But you didn't need to know that, you only need to know what I did to Gred and Forge..._

_Well, anyway, I was looking through the index, and found: _Chapter 15, Hexes to use for Revenge Against Siblings._ Oddly specific... [narrows eyes at chapter of book suspiciously]_

Anyway, _like I was saying, I looked at that chapter, and most of them looked like something that wouldn't be enough revenge for my brothers. But then I found one - _Infante para uma hora ou dois_. It's Portuguese! And you know what it does? [grins]_

_..._

_Let's just say, that for about an hour or two, I will have two BABY (literally) brothers. Hweeheehee..._

_Oh, and nothing embarrassing has happened yet! I am positive that today nothing bad will happen. I think I'm gonna go dance in happiness, okay, Selma? I think I'm going to listen to that __Muggle band, ABBA. Hermione also gave me a Muggle CD player, Muggle CDs, a whole bunch of Muggle stuff, for... well, I dunno, but she gave them to me the day I bought you. Don't ask me why... _

_... okay, so, maybe I kinda hinted that I didn't have enough Muggle stuff..._

_... or money to buy it..._

_..._

_... and that if anybody were to, oh, say, buy them for me I could pay them back when I got a job... heh heh._

_Bye, Selma! Gonna go listen to 'Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man of the Midnight)', and dance to it!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 2, 12:34 P.M._

_I..._

_Feel..._

_So..._

_Incredibly..._

_STUPID..._

**_SELMA!_**_ [whines] Why didn't you tell me that if I danced around to music, in sloppy clothes and bare feet, with non-brushed-yet hair, that Harry would stop by!? GAH! Here I was, dancing around stupidly, singing to the music (not to mention, I have Voulez Vous in my mind now, as well as Gimme Gimme Gimme), and Harry comes in (hasn't he learned to knock after he came in and I was in my underwear!?) and grins at me. Then he laughed!!_

_He laughed at me! _**LAUGHED!!**__

_ARGH!!_

_..._

_I got to go, Selma, lunch... [grumbles irritably about wanting to hurt something, preferably a certain black haired, green eyed, bespectacled_ _boy]_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 3, 1:09 P.M. (_A/n: [grin] I have a reason to put it that date and that time... my birthday, and the time I was born! Sorry, just wanted to add that little useless info..._)_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! (_A/n: It was my best friend (Ailiria-Delasting)'s idea to make Ginny's birthday my birthday_) Today is my birthday, and in a few minutes everyone will be here for my party! I hope Fred and George haven't decided to get revenge for my revenge... and I hope they don't decide to execute it today..._

_...[gulp]..._

_Aaaaaaaaaand..._

_... that sentence was completely random. I am on the subject of my birthday, not Fred and George's revenge on me for my revenge on them for stealing you and my wand! [sneeze] Oops. Eww... you didn't need a shower..._

_Sorry, sorry, I didn't need to tell you I sneezed on you! I wonder what Harry got me?_

_..._

_And once again, Ginevra's mind wanders to the Boy Who Lived..._

_... [monotone] Wonders never cease._ _Got to go now, Selma, I think I hear a certain voice of a certain boy that a certain red haired girl (namely me) has a crush on! And other voices too..._

_Bye! (_A/n: Can you tell she's hyper about her birthday? :P)

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 3, 1:23 P.M._

_Erm... Selma? I think I just realized that my revenge against Fred and George was extremely lame... I must get back at them again! YAH! **Hweeheeheehee...** but not right now, maybe tomorrow. Bye again! _

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................__

_March 3, 3:45 P.M._

_Hi, hi, hi, hi, Selma! My birthday party is still going on, but I wanted a break from the racket. We had cake already, but I haven't opened my presents yet, because Intisar and Keawe haven't arrived quite yet. But, I am not surprised, because they live at least two hours away, and with Intisar pregnant, they can't Apparate or Floo here; and if I were them, I wouldn't use the Knight Bus with her pregnant. If they do, I can just imagine how the baby will end up..._

_...[shudder]..._

_... if the baby will even survive it..._

_Luckily, they told me they were taking a form of Muggle transportation (didn't tell me what _kind_ though) that would be safe for the baby. I just hope that Inti doesn't go into labor while she's here; I mean, she **is** almost nine months along... although, if she did, it would be fun to tease her child about interrupting her Aunt Ginny's birthday party... hehehe..._

_Aww... I could share my birthday with my best friends' child... that would be so cute!_

_Or should I say children... Keawe seems to think it's twins. Can you believe they don't even know if they're having one or two children? They didn't want to find out what the baby(s)'s gender is(are) until it's(they're) born..._

_... why am I rambling about my best friends' baby(s) when it's my birthday and I should be with my guests!? Why am I writing in you in the first place, again, Selma? [confused]..._

_... oh yeah! _

_... but why am I writing in you about such a little thing...?_

_... oh yeah! Because I wanted to get away from my party for a bit because Gred and Forge... well, showed up, and smiled **too innocently**__ at me..._

_Well, anyway, I wanted to come up here to get away from my two brothers and write in you about who all showed up. The list of people who showed up:_

_My family (**DUH!!**) including my sisters-in-law_

_Harry Potter ([smiles happily])_

_Dean Thomas_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Michael Corner (I think he came because I used to be his girlfriend...)_

_Cho Corner(Chang) (she and Michael got hitched. Go figure.)_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Lavender Brown_

_Parvati Patil_

_Padma Patil (**why are all these people who aren't even my friends showing UP?!**)_

_Lysander Menachem_

_Vondra Gibor_

_Colin Creevey_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Lupin(Tonks) (Yep, she and Remus - cool, huh? And she still goes by Tonks)_

_A girl I don't know named... uh... __Xenia Moriko Kyriake Kazuko Seta, or something like that (She came with Lysander and Vondra - she's supposedly Lysander's cousin from Japan)_

_And some more people, I don't know who all._

_Well, that's most of the people here. Yep. Oh! I think I hear Intisar and Keawe! ...[listens]... yeah, I can hear Intisar asking for cake. That's them. Got to go, Selma! Buh Bye!_

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 4, 12:23 A.M._

_Selma, can you believe it?! I must be a seer or something... as soon as Intisar and Keawe were leaving, at around eight o'clock, Intisar went into labor, and now I'm sitting here in St. Mungo's, waiting for two of my best friends' baby to be born! Want to hear all that's happened between eight o'clock and now? I could skip the boring areas. Okay, I will, I'm bored to death at the moment anyway._

I was walking with Intisar and Keawe to the door, visiting with Intisar about the baby(s). "So, Keawe thinks that it's going to be twins?" I asked, smiling down at Intisar's large belly. She nodded, patting her middle, and laughing lightly. She's going to make such a wonderful mother... I hope I can experience the whole pregnant thing, with a nice husband... I doubt I ever will, though.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to agree with him, because, I mean, look at how large this is!" she exclaimed, motioning to her stomach, then sighing and shaking her head. "I hope that these little tykes decide to come out soon, I've really missed... ow, having a flat, perfect stomach and beautiful figure. And being able to bend over and - OW." she grimaced, clutching at her stomach. "Heh, heh, darlings, please stop kicking Mummy so hard... she doesn't do well with pain..." almost as soon as those words left her mouth, her water broke.

I gasped, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Inti! You're... you're... oh my GOSH, I'll be right back, Keawe, get her in the car, quickly, I am going to go tell everyone I am going to come with you." and with that rushed out, I dashed into the living room where most everyone was, thoughts flowing through my head a mile a minute. "Everyone I'm going with Keawe and Intisar, Inti's water broke, she's having the babies, we're going to St. Mungo's and this is so exciting, I need to be there, I mean I'm the babies godmother and all and well, sorry, I have to leave now, bye!!" I spluttered in one breath, then turned on my heel and rushed out of the room, but was suddenly stopped and pull back by a hand on my shoulder. "Let go, we need to leave! Let go, let go, she can't just have them in the **car**!! _LET_ _GO_!"

"Ginny, calm down!" I heard Harry's voice command me, and I immediately relaxed, my breathing jagged. I wouldn't have calmed down if it was anyone else, but since it was him, it was like as if I had to obey or else. "Now, I was just stopping you to tell you that Lysander, Vondra, Luna, Colin, and I are coming too. Oh, and that Xenia girl, too, says she has to stay with Lysander."

"There's not enough room in the car, Harry!" I retorted, taking his hand off my shoulder, turning around, and glaring up into his face, to see that he had a very serious expression. "Why are you coming?" before he could answer, I heard Intisar, from outside, scream a round of curses. And, I mean, every type of curse - curses as in 'damn you', and curses like _Crucio _(_she was a Slytherin, you know)_. Boy, everyone is sure glad she doesn't have a wand at the moment, and can't do wandless magic, or else we'd all be dead, or suffering and she'd be sent to Azkaban.

"You and I will go with them in the car, the others are using floo." he then began to push me in the direction of the door, and I stared at him quizzically, wondering why he had decided to come, and why he's taking the car and not flooing there with the others. "If you're wondering why I'm going, it's because, well, as you know, Keawe is on the same Quidditch team as I am. We're pretty good friends. And the reason I'm not taking the floo system? Ever since my second year, I have strongly disliked using floo. You should remember what happened."

Yeah, I remember. Ha, ha, it was sort of funny. Actually... very funny, _hehehehehehe._

But... **_wait just one moment..._**__ how did he know what I was thinking?! Does he have some sort of power to read minds? I've heard of some famous witches and wizards that had that particular power... I looked at Harry suspiciously, then closed my eyes, and shook my head.

_The car ride was boring, so I'll just skip it... now for the - oh my... the medwitch just came out, smiling. The first baby has been born, and apparently, Keawe, Intisar, and I were right, there's another baby coming! Keawe chose the name of the first baby, who is a boy; _Colbert Erskine Mamo._ I think I'm going to stop writing for now, I'll tell the rest of the story to you later in the morning, I'm getting tired... am currently resting my head against Harry's shoulder, can you believe it?! He hasn't even told me to sit up! [sighs happily, then yawns] I'll tell you the rest when the other baby is born, okay?... okay, g'night._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 4, 12:49 A.M._

_The other baby was born! She's a girl - and guess what!? Triplets! There's another baby on the way! Keawe decided that Intisar can name the last one, and named this one _Leanora Dewayne Mamo. _Cute, isn't it? _

_And guess what? Harry made me lay in his lap, because he said that laying against his shoulder couldn't be too fun! Right now I'm sitting up, though, because, I mean, I don't want to write while I'm on Harry's lap, that couldn't be too comfortable for him... or me... and I think I'll tell you the rest after I get a good night's rest, okay? And after the other baby is born. Goodnight..._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

_March 4, 1:01 A.M._

_Well, the last baby was born! And she's a girl too. Intisar named her, just before she passed out - _Jaylee Althea Shanelle Mamo. _Well, I am going to go to sleep now - the medwitch actually told us this about ten minutes ago, and now everyone but me is sitting here in the waiting room asleep. I can see Lysander sitting across from me and Harry, his head leaning back, with Vondra curled up in his lap, and Xenia leaning against his shoulder. Colin is sitting over on an armchair, leaning over side ways, his head resting on one of the arms, with Luna sitting in front of him, leaning her head on his legs, fast asleep. And Harry is sitting in the chair next to me, his head leaning back like Lysander's, because on me resting in his lap._

_He needs to be comfortable too, so I think I'm going to push him down so he's laying on the couch instead of like that. He'll have a really sore neck if he stays like that all night. Goodnight, Selma; or, would that be good morning...? Hehehe, I dunno._

_... I'm going to sleep curled up with Harry - I hope no one wakes up before us... [blush] or comes in..._

.....................................................,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,.................................................

A/n: Okay, I know for **sure** this one isn't as funny - but, it's not meant to be. It's supposed to sort of be starting the plot, like I said up there. And plus, I wasn't really in the right funny-mood when I wrote it, because it's so HOT here... [is melting] And yes, I know it wasn't as long or as good as it could have been!

Please press the lovely little purple-ish blue-ish button marked 'go' and write a review, it would make me very happy!


	5. Five

**_A/n 1st:_** Eh heh, heh, heh... ((sweatdrop)) Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Only a little under five months... er... right. I'm so sorry! So, so, so, so sorry... **_(apologetic look on face)_** But, I DID update! And guess what? I was plotting with CiaHottie (my cousin/best friend), and now, the plot is different slightly; it's better that it originally was (well, she and I think, anyway)! And the plot kinda started in the previous chapter, but it's just going to get more going in this chapter. And it's still going to be basically all humor/romance... anyway... on with the chapter! (Wow, it's been so long since I last updated that I had to reread the previous chapters to know what to write on this one... O.o)

**_Disclaimer:_** .cif siht otni tup ev'I sretcarahc eht fo emos nwo ylno I .rettoP yrraH nwo t'nod I ,erofeb semit lareves dias evah I ekiL (Translation for those who don't understand words that are backwards like in a mirror: Like I have said several times before, I don't own Harry Potter. I only own some of the characters I've put into this fic.)

**And now, it is _finally_ time for the chapter to be read! YAH!**

**_(.,.Tayn.,.Teyno.,.Lrybdan.,.Veja.,.)_**

_March 10, 4:39 P.M._

_Selma, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about you until today! I meant to write on March 4th after sleeping, but... well, as soon as I woke up someone offered for me to hold Colbert. Then as soon as I gave him to someone else to hold, the person before me put Leanora in my arms. Not that I didn't want to hold the babies, I mean, they're a couple of my best friends' babies, but I wanted to write in you all about the babies and... well... with babies in my arms it's kinda hard to write in a diary _about_ those babies! Wouldn't you think so?_ _Then, after I handed the person after me Leanora, the person before me handed me Jaylee!_

_At the time I was thinking something like '_Don't these people know I want to write in my diary?!' _but then I realized, _'oh, wait, I'm the babies' godmother... no wonder they keep handing me them'_. So, everyone handed around the babies - it felt like a game of hot-potato... except... well, we didn't toss them, and we didn't pass them around quickly... but you know what I mean, right, Selma? - while talking about how cute they were and stuff._

_Well, we did that basically all day until Intisar came to, wanting to hold all her babies - how she could do that, I have no clue... her arms aren't _that_ long! ... that would look really weird... ((imagines Intisar with extremely long arms)) hehehehe... - and then everyone but Intisar, Keawe and the babies went home. I mean, they couldn't exactly, with Intisar having given just birth and the babies being slightly premature triplets... it's not like they'd go home right away... that'd just be stupid._

_... well, anyway, back to the reason that it's been so long since I last wrote. That was the March fourth and fifth reason (visited them on the fifth all day, couldn't exactly write in you when I was visit with friend... kinda rude... I can just imagine that... 'Hey, Ginny, blah, blah, blah... are you listening to me? Hellloooo....?'), but the sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, and half of the tenth reason is because that **bitch,** Xenia! Xenia Seta is pure evil! Even worse then that Cho Chang girl! ((hisses angrily)) She's been trying to get Harry, and he's been going along with it! I had always thought he was smarter than that! Can you believe it, Selma!? Just thinking about her makes me want to do something... something... well, I don't know, something drastic that won't get me sent to Azkaban..._ _I mean, how is Harry supposed to fall madly in love with me while I'm in Azkaban? It'd be kind of difficult... unless he was allowed to visit me everyday... I could ask him to bring me some of Mum's cooking everyday... mm... and I'd thank him and we'd talk, and talk, and I'd tell him the reason I did what I did to Xenia was because I wanted him to love me, and then he'd tell me he'd always loved me, and then we'd kiss passionately, and... _

_... er... nevermind... heh, heh..._

_... Uh **hum**, anyway! Like I was saying... Xenia's a witch!... Well, no, duh... of course she is... GAH! She must have done a spell on me to make my brains dissolve! AH! I don't want to have a dissolved brain! I use it, unlike Ron! ... er... **anyway**, like I have been trying to say, but keep getting distracted from, is that I've been kinda... well... not exactly **following** she and Harry everywhere... more like... I just happen to end up everywhere they go. But, that's not the point, the point is, I haven't had time to write in you because I've been plotting Xenia's downfall! Muahahaha... And I am going to somehow get rid of her today! I am going to go look in this book that I got as a present from someone calling them self "anonymous" (but I have a feeling I know who it was... I got it the same year Ron got the book of pranks), that has many topics in it, one of them being _How to Get Innocent Revenge _(that tells you automatically what type of book it is)._

_... Oh great..._ _I reread what I just wrote, and I'm reminding myself of Helga Pataki from the Muggle thing called a cartoon (on a television) called 'Hey Arnold!'..._ _she loves this boy (but pretends to hate him) but he doesn't love her back, they're not even really friends actually, and whoever the boy gets a crush on, she plots that girls' downfall, but no matter what she does, the boy never loves her... ((sighs)) How depressing... If I am reminding myself of her, does that mean Harry'll never fall in love with me?_

_I can't think like that! Well, Selma, I better be going, I've gotta start looking for a good revenge now, or else I'll never get rid of Xenia by the end of the month... and, er, I don't mean 'get rid of' as in _killing_ her... don't worry..._

**_...oooOOO000OOOooo..._**

_March 10, 6:33 P.M. _

_It sure took me long enough to find a good revenge. But, in the long run, it was worth it, Selma! Wanna hear it? Okay, here it is: _

**First,** find some type of contest that, if you win, you get to leave the country.

**Second,** make sure you can take at least one other person.

**Third,** win the contest. If you don't, find another one.

**Fourth,** invite the person you love and are trying to steal from someone else, to come with you.

**Fifth,** if they say no... beg. Cry. Do whatever it takes, just make them say yes somehow.

**Sixth,** once they say yes, kiss them lightly and quickly in thank you, then on the trip, do it a few more times, always with the thank you excuse.

**Seventh,** when they finally say they love you, then you head back home, tell the person that you're getting revenge on that you're engaged. Which, you probably will be; if you're not, say that you're boyfriend and girlfriend.

_See? Sounds like a good plan, huh? And those are the actual words from the book... word for word. And by looking at the author's name, the quality of the book, and the wording... it's very obvious who 'wrote' the book. The author calls them self 'Freda Georgia Westley'._ _Or should I say themselves... ((snort))_

_Anyway, that's what I'm going to do, even though it was my two brothers that wrote this whole thing just to interfere with my life... nyah... well, I'm going to go do something until it's time to go to bed. Bye, Selma! See you tomorrow! ... Well, you are a book on my desk, of course I'll see you tomorrow... nevermind. G'night._

**_...oooOOO000OOOooo..._**

_March 11, 12:43 P.M._

_Lunch... fooooood... I'm sitting here in a Muggle Italian food place waiting for my lunch... that is actually from the dinner menu... but I'm hungry, Selma! That's a good excuse. I'm writing in you because I'm bored... but I still don't get why I brought you. I might loose you somewhere and Harry might find you and learn all my deepest darkest secrets like the fact that I'm currently stalking him and Miss I'm-So-Perfect-And-Every-Other-Girl-Is-Not-La-Dee-Da Xenia Seta. Or someone else might find you... eek! Worst case scenario: a certain reporter finds you! AH! And because you have all my secrets about Harry, of COURSE she'd write about you and her report'd get published..._ _ACK!_

_Okay, I'm getting a little paranoid..._

_Breathe... In, out, in, out... calm... oops, I bent my spoon... hope no one notices that... ((looks around nervously, before fixing spoon with wand))_

_Aha! I think I can see this waiter that looks kinda like Harry coming over with my lunch... well, bye now, Selma! _

_P.S. Did I say the waiter looked like Harry!? Yeesh, I really need to stop obsessing over him!_

**_...oooOOO000OOOooo..._**

_March 11, 1:20 P.M._

_Selma, remind me never to eat that much again... ugh... _

_Anyway, this morning before I wrote in you I looked all over Diagon Alley_ _for some sort of contest or something, but there was nothing! Nothing at all that takes you out of the country and lets you invite at least one other person with you. ARGH! They were all either to stay at some hotel at a wizarding place that I had only heard of a few times, but I knew was around here somewhere... or were for just you to go to some other country... No one runs these things right, Selma!_

_If I had enough galleons I would just buy tickets for a Knight Aero (they're made by the same people as the Knight Bus) to go somewhere romantic and invite Harry..._ _ohh! I could find a money-making contest! ... Er... or not... I would just invite him to Apparate with me somewhere, but all of the places I want to go to you're not allowed to just plain Apparate there, you have to go through all this junk that takes months and then you only get to stay for a few bloody days..._

_It's kind of difficult to write and walk at the same time, Selma, so I think I'll stop now. Plus, I just reached the entrance to Muzikale Alley, which looks like an old abandoned Muggle shoe shop... see ya later, Selma!_

**_...oooOOO000OOOooo..._**

_March 11, 2:22 P.M. _

_This is the noisiest alley I've ever been in, Selma! I can't hear myself think! Actually, that might be a good thing since all my thoughts are getting kinda dis-com-bobbled. And kinda boring. I mean, all my thoughts sound the same anymore! My head's filled with 'Harry Potter, Harry Potter, get rid of Xenia Seta, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, write in Selma, Harry Potter'... Seln_

_. ., . ,.., na. .,_

_Argh!! This alley is so much more frustrating than Diagon Alley! I mean, someone just bumped me and I dropped you and there are all these little annoying marks and my handwriting looks like a baby's! I can't even read it... which might be a good thing, because no one else would be able to read what Ijust worte... GAH! Poo... Grrrrrr..._

**_...oooOOO000OOOooo..._**

_March 11, 4:02 P.M._

_Thank goodness I am out of there finally! Everyone kept giving me these looks that made my hair stand up on end or blush in embarrassment, it was so noisy my ears are **still** ringing, everyone but me had an instrument,_ _and I am greatly relieved Harry wasn't with me! Why? EVERY WOMAN IN THAT PLACE WAS A SLUT! I swear it! They all were! They wore the sluttiest clothing, and had these snotty looks on their overly done up faces..._

_I think I'm going to be sick just thinking about it... blurgh..._

_Oh! And, Selma, there was one good thing about that terrifying place! I found a great contest that is being held all over the world! There is going to be a winner from every country, and they and however many friends they want get to go to the city in the United States called Las Vegas and stay in a Muggle place - called a casenro... or... something like that.. - called the Bellagio._

_I must WIN! And win I shall! But... there's a ... kind of a small problem... heh... it's a singing contest, and... well... I may be good at singing - says Mum - but... I have no clue what to sing..._ _and I can't make my own song, I mean, honestly, I'm no poet!... I wonder if Harry's a poet... hm..._

_GAH! Ginevra Molly Weasley, get your mind away from him for just ONE SECOND! ... that didn't work. Selma, I... what the hell!? I think I see Harry coming this way!!... AH! He's heading right at me! I'm not pretty right now, my hair's windblown! Must hide!... _

_Ew... now I'm sitting here in a trash bin, peeking out the lid at Harry, who is... still coming right at me!? ((shrieks in terror)) NO! I look a mess and he's going to see me sitting in a garbage bin! Shoo! Harry! Go away! TURN! Just, don't turn towards Muzikale alley... Ack! He's still coming right **at me!!**_ _Selma, help me!_

_ARGH! You _can't_ help me, you're a book! A Muggle book, for that matter! Thanks a lot for being a book right when I need you to be a person..._

_... I think Xenia really did cast a spell on me to make my brain mush..._

_... he's **still coming this way!** ... It looks like he's going to throw something away... no wonder he's coming right towards me, I'm in a garbage bin... Aha! He's looking away now, I've gotta take this chance to run, NOW! Byefo rnowSlema!_

**_...oooOOO000OOOooo..._**

Sorry for the shortness, and the not-so-funny-ness. It kinda sucked, but that's because it's been so long since I wrote like this... And there's no review responses this chapter because I'm lazy. Yerp, that's me, lazy, lazy, lazy... next chapter, we find out if she got away without being noticed, what song she chooses, what microphones taste like, and if she does or doesn't embarrass herself while practicing in her room and anywhere she can!

And the next chapter WON'T be coming out in five months, don't worry. My cousin'll make sure of that... ((laughs nervously))


End file.
